


Abordaje

by aguasturbias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Violencia, alusiones al cristianismo, astoria is a badass lady, draco tiene un pasado oscuro, harry es un kamikaze, muerte de personajes irrelevantes, piratas everywhere
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Draco es un temible pirata y Harry un marinero de Tortuga que quiere unirse a su tripulación (AU). DESCONTINUADO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beteado por minigami, que es un amor, y por los ánimos que me dio para ~~acabar~~ iniciar esto.

Lo llaman “El Señor Oscuro” porque cuando aparece en el horizonte todo se sume en la más profunda oscuridad durante horas. Anclan en cualquier puerto y destruyen ciudades completas y la pólvora y el fragor del saqueo levantan humaredas que cuentan de horrores. Sobreviven pocos y nunca lo suficiente para narrarlo todo. 

Dicen que usan magia, que es un barco demoníaco, y otros dicen que el capitán hizo un trato con el demonio para ser inmortal. 

A Draco le hace gracia que todos piensen eso.

A Draco, que come y bebe y roba y saquea y ancla en Tortuga como cualquier pirata, le hace infinita gracia que digan que vendió su alma. 

Pero le tienen miedo. Los mismos piratas le respetan, y Draco sabe que es todo mérito propio. Eso no lo cuenta. Nadie sabe cuándo apareció en el mapa, nadie sabe cómo adquirió el “Señor Oscuro” y su pasado está compuesto de mitos y leyendas que se inventan las viejas en Tortuga para incrementar el chisme.

Nunca lleva un calendario. Aparece cuando le place donde quiere y desata a sus hombres sobre el pueblo que quiere. Se ha hecho rico y podría dejar de robar, pero de alguna extraña manera, Draco encuentra placer en torturar a esos puertos ricos y pretenciosos. 

Algunas viejas cuentan chismes sobre que solía ser un aristócrata, que era un heredero y que su familia cayó en la vergüenza, que los despreciaron y arrojaron del seno de uno de esos puertos pretenciosos que ahora odia. Que su padre murió luchando por recuperar su oro y su madre hizo lo imposible por sobrevivir. 

Que murió de sífilis, dicen. Que era una puta. 

Pero nadie les cree. ¿Draco, el capitán del Señor Oscuro, un aristócrata? Las risotadas resuenan en el bar y mandan botar a la vieja que lo cuenta. Si un aristócrata temblaría ante tanta sangre manchando sus delicadas y manicuradas manitas. Si un aristócrata no sabría dirigir bien un barco, si no podría soportar el horror que causa el Señor Oscuro. Patrañas, vieja, patrañas.

La vieja que cuenta la historia muere dos domingos más tarde, y la encuentran en un callejón, los ojos cerrados y una herida de daga en el pecho. La han matado hasta con cariño, se burlan algunos. 

A Draco no le gustan los chismes. A sus hombres tampoco. 

 

 

Pero digamos que no todos los piratas respetan a Draco. Draco a secas, cuyo apellido jamás se le ha oído mencionar y cuyo pasado nadie se atreve a explorar. 

Digamos que hay algunos tontos que osan rebelarse y actuar irreverentemente.

Digamos que solo es uno, que se llama Harry, pero eso Draco no lo sabe. Y lo que no sabes no lastima ni interesa, ¿verdad?

La cuestión es que Draco lo descubre en un bar, un día en el que está especialmente enfurecido porque uno de sus hombres ha muerto en una abordada. 

(Crabbe, que interceptó una bala por él y le dijo que esperaba que su venganza culminara algún día. Crabbe que lo acompañó desde niño y que le siguió cuando se convirtió en pirata.)

Y el susodicho pregunta qué tiene tan constipado al temido capitán Draco Oscuro. 

Lo dice con sorna, con un trago en la mano y los ojos verdes chispeando.

A Draco eso no le hace gracia. 

Tiene la daga en la mano y apoyada contra la yugular del tipo antes de lo que este demora en musitar “maldición” y cuando traga saliva, la hoja del arma se mueve un poco con el palpitar de su sangre. No parece especialmente asustado, pero esboza una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

— Caramba, tío, ten un poco de sentido del humor. 

Draco arquea una ceja y desliza la daga un poco más, la hoja ejerciendo presión sobre su cuello y, ahora sí, los ojos del chico relucen con algo de temor. Se imagina la imagen que debe ofrecer, el cabello rubio sucio del abordaje, la camisa blanca manchada con sangre y pólvora y la daga de acero antiguo en la mano. El tipo tiene todos los motivos del mundo para temerle. 

— Cuida tus palabras— musita, y no necesita gritar para hacerse oír. Baja la daga de un solo movimiento, cortando ligeramente la piel del chico, quien suelta una exclamación y retrocede unos pasos, tocándose el cuello.

— Y una mierda. Cuida tus cuchillos, hombre.

 

-

 

Para cuando Harry abre los ojos, horas después, le duele la cabeza y está tirado sobre la tierra, frente a la puerta trasera del bar. Recuerda haber visto al capitán del Señor Oscuro, furiosamente tomando un trago, y recuerda haberse burlado de él. No recuerda muy bien qué pasó después, pero tiene el sentimiento de que alguno de los hombres del Señor Oscuro debe haberle pegado un culatazo. Dios, eso explicaría el dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios que siente. Hay cierta luz matutina, así que el culatazo de seguro lo ha sacado de juego por unas doce horas.

Se levanta con cierta dificultad, sacudiéndose la ropa, y entra de nuevo al bar, pero tanto el capitán como sus hombres se han marchado. Algunos patrones del bar lo miran negando con la cabeza y otros se ríen abiertamente, y es que Harry tiene un deseo de muerte, claramente. Porque nadie en sus cuatro va y le habla así al pirata que se trajo abajo Lisboa y el Callao. 

Se para al lado de la barra, bastante dolorido, y se pide cerveza y piensa. Porque lleva cuatro meses en Tortuga y dios sabe que no hay nada más cercano al paraíso para un pirata, pero el mar lo llama. Harry está harto de esperar a que Sirius decida volver a hacerse a la mar. Harry quiere largarse de una sola vez, en un bajel que no largue amarras en puertos, y que siga hasta el fin del mundo sembrando destrucción.

(Harry dejó familia en tierra firme, y se aventuró a la mar. Era joven y no habían peligros, y nunca pensó que no estarían cuando volviera. Luego volvió y la guerra había segado los campos, la guerra había acabado con su familia, y Harry estaba solo. Vivo y solo como un perro; en el medio del Mediterráneo, en el Atlántico o camino al Nuevo Mundo, solo.)

Harry toma para olvidar que todavía siente rabia quemarle las entrañas.

Y aun estando borracho, Harry se ha enfrentado contra el pirata más temido, que navega un barco que nunca larga amarras en puertos porque siempre los destruye, y que navega hasta Asia y más lejos destruyendo y saqueando todo a su paso.

 

 

 

… Mierda.

 

-

 

Cuando recién se hizo a la mar, con un barco robado y unos pocos hombres de confianza, Draco quería sangre y fuego. Quería venganza y oro, y pasó meses en Tortuga, aprendiendo y conociendo antes de volver al océano a ejecutar su cometido. 

Y entonces se vengó. Entonces destruyó el puerto de Lisboa y lo quemó hasta la raíz. Saqueó y robó y el solo hecho de reducir a cenizas el puerto lo hizo sentirse satisfecho. 

Pero no duró. La sensación de que su venganza había sido completada nunca llegó; así que siguió matando y saqueando. Es rutina, es sangre que calma su sed de batalla, y mantiene vivo el recuerdo de sus padres. Es el “Señor Oscuro” y cómo su alma es más negra que las fosas más profundas del Tártaro.

Lo buscan en Europa y en América y su nombre es temido en los siete mares. Lo buscan alféreces de la armada británica, para obtener cargos, y colgar piratas, y lo buscan corsarios y cazadores de recompensas. Draco no se esconde, Draco los deja venir y los deja morir con la misma premura con que llegaron, a manos de su tripulación y de su propia daga. 

Su tripulación ha sido la misma desde los tiempos en que huyó de Lisboa, a excepción de algunos marineros que se unieron con los años, y todos son hombres que se dejarían matar por su capitán, hombres de confianza o, al menos, tan confiables como puede llegar a ser un pirata. Nadie quiere enrolarse ya, la reputación del barco es patente, y es garantía de problemas. 

Así que cuando Astoria sube a cubierta, un día antes de zarpar, y le dice que hay alguien que quiere enrolarse, es una sorpresa. 

— No te vas a creer quién es— musita, y coloca sus pistolas en su cinto y frunce el ceño. 

Draco deja de supervisar la carga de provisiones, y arquea una ceja, interrogante. Astoria aventura nuevamente una mirada por encima de la borda, ojos llenos de sospecha, y finalmente habla. No parece cómoda, y eso es bastante decir para alguien que suele destajar cuellos a sangre fría.

— Es el tipo del bar, el de Capitán Draco Oscuro. 

 

-

 

No es que Harry tenga deseos de muerte. Pero cuando Draco baja al muelle, los ojos brillantes y en el cinto la misma daga de la noche anterior, tiene que aceptar que eso es lo que parece. 

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

No parece hostil, ahora que lo tiene cerca, sino aburrido, y Harry no puede evitar bromear.

— ¿Ni siquiera un saludo?

Draco frunce el ceño, pero uno de sus subordinados parece estarlo llamando desde cubierta, así que lo ignora durante un momento.

Harry se le queda mirando, y es que ahora luce muy diferente de la noche anterior, cabello húmedo y limpio, botas y pantalones negros, y una camiseta blanca que seguro ha visto mejores tiempos, pero cuyo cuello deja al descubierto sus clavículas y una cicatriz a la altura de la nuca. Probablemente está mirando muy fijo, pero a Draco no parece importarle. 

— Que te haya perdonado la vida una vez, no significa que esté inclinado a perdonártela nuevamente. 

Es su tono, todo altanero, y lleno superioridad, lo que enerva a Harry. 

— No te subas, tío. No necesito ningún tipo de perdón. 

Draco arquea una ceja, y Harry no sabe qué tiene, pero es que lo saca de quicio un poco. Ahora que está sobrio, entiende por qué las viejas dicen que era un noble. Hay algo muy soberbio en su manera de ser que le jode la paciencia a Harry. 

— No tienes razones para unirte a este barco. Desaparece. 

Harry ríe, amargo.

— Créeme, tengo tantos motivos como tú para querer incendiar puertos. 

Y sí. No puede recuperar a su familia, pero puede vengarse, puede navegar a bordo del Señor Oscuro y destruir navíos franceses y puertos ingleses y hacer que sufran como él sufrió al encontrarse solo. 

— No me importa tu cruzada personal. No estamos buscando gente. Astoria-

Y Harry puede ver que no le importa, pero también puede ver la rabia que fluye justo debajo de su piel permanentemente, y sabe que tienen algo en común. Sabe que buscan venganza y que nada los satisface y es curioso, porque nunca lo pensó antes.

Antes de que pueda hablar más, llega la chica, Astoria, aparentemente, ojos llenos de desconfianza y situándose entre Draco y él. Draco asiente y se gira, volviendo al barco.

— Sácalo de acá. 

La chica saca una de las dos pistolas su cinto, y Harry frunce el ceño.

— Dame dos meses. Ponme a prueba, hazme trapear la cubierta, lo que quieras, pero déjame enrolarme acá.

Astoria parece divertida por sus palabras y Draco se detiene en seco.

— Luego me puedes dejar en una isla del Caribe, y no lucharé. Pero tengo algo que vengar. 

— Tus venganzas no son las nuestras.

Harry intenta avanzar hacia él, pero Astoria saca el seguro de una de sus pistolas; Harry haría una broma sobre lo cobarde que es dejar que una chica te defienda, pero tiene la sensación de que no viviría lo suficiente para reírla. 

— Tú, de todos, deberías poder entenderlo. 

Draco gira ante eso y aparta a Astoria, cogiendo a Harry por la camisa. 

— No hables de lo que no sabes, rata. 

Parece verdaderamente furioso, y Harry coloca sus manos sobre las suyas, y las aparta de su camisa, sin soltarlas, mirándolo a los ojos, lleno de certeza. 

— Harry Potter, si no le molesta, capitán.

 

-

 

—Hay que darle crédito. Es valiente. 

Astoria mira desde cubierta cómo Harry ayuda a cargar provisiones hacia el barco y Draco asiente de mala gana. Hay algo, algo en la manera en que ese tipo asume y dice estupideces y se lanza al peligro que le impresiona, y es eso lo que ha hecho que ceda. No es sabio, pero Draco no es pirata porque le lleve a la sabiduría. 

(Hay algo sobre el fuego y el atrevimiento de Potter que lo atrae como la luz a la polilla. Es la primera vez que lo desafían en mucho tiempo, y le pone y al mismo tiempo lo detesta. Sabe que el chico está interesado, pero no se fía de él. Draco no se fía de nadie. )

— Será un incordio.

— No sé, Draco, parece tener bastante interés en ti.

Astoria está sonriendo, la desconfianza aún presente en sus ojos mientras mira a Harry Potter, pero entretenida.

— ¿No tienes tú provisiones que organizar?

— Que lo haga Potter. Al fin y a cabo, dijo que podías hacerle hacer lo que quisieras, ¿no?

Su tono de voz es malicioso y Draco no puede evitar la mueca divertida que se dibuja en su rostro. Astoria se retira rumbo a sus camarotes, riéndose, y Draco se queda en cubierta, mirando a Potter trabajar. Zarpan con el amanecer siguiente, y la meta es Buenos Aires. Draco no sabe si se arrepentirá de haber aceptado que se enrole, pero por ahora, hay un puerto por delante y oro y vino y Draco vive para esto. 

— ¿No me da una mano, Capitán?

Harry le mira desde el muelle, brazo como una visera contra el sol del mediodía, y una sonrisa radiante; Draco niega con la cabeza y amenaza.

— Si no trabajas, dormirás en las bodegas, Potter. 

— Joder contigo, hombre. Solo era una broma. 

Draco arquea una ceja y sonríe para sí mismo; el viaje se perfila interesante.


	2. A la noche, Buenos Aires.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buenos Aires a la vista.

Buenos Aires llega a su vista a la caída de la noche del día decimo tercero. Nott, el vigía, anuncia puerto y los chicos a bordo comienzan a prepararse. El sol ya no está en el firmamento y Draco lleva el sable en la mano, seguido de Astoria. Es la primera vez que Harry lo ve con esa expresión de vacío en el rostro, y la sonrisa que esboza cuando las luces del puerto se encienden, señalando la llegada definitiva de la noche, es cruel y sedienta de sangre. 

Anclan en la parte oeste del muelle, y bajan Nott y Astoria, a eliminar a los guardias. Cuando vuelven, Astoria tiene gotas de sangre en la manga de la blusa y su sonrisa habla de muertes al filo de la espada.

Los gemelos comienzan a preparar los cañones en cubierta entre bromas sobre quién derriba las torres de vigilancia, y algunos se prometen tragos de ron y partidas de dados si consiguen un botín que supere el de Callao. 

Cuando Astoria grita una señal, los gemelos disparan los cañones y el fuego comienza a prender la ciudad. El griterío y el pánico comienza a oírse y Draco se gira hacia la tripulación, enarbolando el sable y se hace oír, en el silencio que envuelve a sus hombres cuando él habla.

— Sin sobrevivientes. 

 

 

No es que Harry no tenga estómago, que ha estado en muchas matanzas y vivió la guerra y escapó la peste por los pelos. Pero esto es otro nivel, y no sabe qué esperaba, lo escuchó todo sobre lo macabro de su obra, y le contaron historias sobre puertos desolados, prácticamente sin gente, mujeres deshonradas y niños asesinados. 

Harry destruye, y roba y mata hombres como otros matan insectos, pero el filo de su espada nunca ha tocado a una mujer. Es lo único que le queda del respeto cristiano que le inspiró su madre, cuando aún vivía, y es un código que mantiene por ella y por la que pudo ser su esposa, si no hubiera muerto. Así que cuando se encuentra frente a una jovencita en una de las casa que está saqueando, hace como si no la hubiese visto y sigue cogiendo candelabros de oro y cuando baja el amo de casa, lo mata de un disparo en la frente.

La chica comienza a gritar y Harry maldice, alzando una de sus pistolas.

— Calla, o morirás. 

Es una criada, probablemente, y está aterrada, así que se queda callada, y retrocede. 

— Ocúltate. No creo que llegue el fuego hasta acá.

 

 

Se cruza con Astoria ya camino al barco, las últimas horas de la noche pasando presurosas.

— Te ves desoladamente tranquilo con tanta sangre en tus manos, chico nuevo.

Harry se ríe, la bolsa de botín colgada a su espalda y las mangas de su camisa machadas de la pólvora usada. La zona en que desembarcaron, el oeste, ya arde en llamas y está mayormente saqueada. Astoria luce cansada y hay un desgarrón en su blusa, a la altura del hombro, que sangra. Alguien debe haber luchado con ganas. 

Astoria ve sus ojos dirigirse a su herida y se encoge un poco de hombros inconscientemente, una mueca cruza su rostro y trata de disimularlo con una sonrisa.

— Gajes del oficio. 

El gaje del oficio que le hizo eso, aparentemente tenía amigos, porque cuando Harry está a punto de sugerir regresar con ella al barco para que la curen, un tipo dispara hacia ellos. Está oculto, porque Harry no logra verlo, y son solo sus reflejos veloces lo que impide que Astoria muera de un tiro a la espalda. 

Su hombro golpea fuerte contra el piso cuando Harry la empuja, y Astoria suelta un grito de dolor que suena más como un rugido. Harry levanta su pistola y dispara a quemarropa hacia el origen del disparo inicial, y oye un sonido gutural.  
Se levanta a prisa y se acerca, Astoria tras él, furiosa y dolorida, temible como una tigresa. 

Las balas han alcanzado al tipo en el pecho y Harry le dispara una vez más, entre las cejas, para rematarlo, y el gorgoteo de la sangre ahogándolo cesa. 

Astoria se apoya contra él cuando gira, y la herida de su hombro parece haberse abierto más con el golpe, así que Harry la lleva en brazos como a una princesa. 

— Bájame, Potter, o pagarás las consecuencias— masculla la chica, tratando de desasirse, pero Harry la calla con un silbido.

— No te ha alcanzado en nada vital, pero estás sangrando bastante. No creo que el capitán apreciase que te dejara desangrarte camino al barco.

Astoria suspira y su cuerpo pierde un poco su tensión, pero mantiene en su brazo sano una pistola, alerta a sus entornos incluso en medio del dolor.

El olor de ceniza se vuelve sofocante por momentos, y Harry aún tiene cortes en el costado, por un caballero de ropas caras que se defendió antes de ser alcanzado en el cogote por la daga que Harry llevaba ceñida a la muñeca, pero Astoria es ligera en sus brazos cuando la sube al barco.

Hay una regla del códice pirata, que dice que a bordo de un bajel no suben ni mujeres ni niños, y Harry se pregunta cuál es la historia que permitió que Astoria se convirtiese en el segundo a mando del “Señor Oscuro”, con pocas esperanzas de saberla algún día. Una vez en el barco, Astoria hace peso y se deshace de su agarre, pisando cubierta con firmeza. Harry la coge por el brazo sano y ella arquea una ceja, zafándose.

— No hablaremos de esto, Potter.

— Como diga, Señora— dice este, fingiendo dignidad y retrocediendo un paso, como un soldado de la Guardia. 

Astoria esboza una sonrisa mientras se dirige al camarote de Huntington, el médico de a bordo, y Harry la sigue.

— Así me gusta, Potter, respetando a tus superiores. Quién sabe, a lo mejor si sigues con el buen comportamiento, Draco te tome aprecio.

— No, gracias, creo que si me apreciase un poco más acabaría en una isla con comida para tres días.

Huntington cose a Astoria sin más anestesia que ron de tercera y pura fuerza de voluntad. El amanecer ya ha despuntado para la hora que Draco cruza la puerta del camarote, la expresión angustiada y llamando el nombre de Astoria. 

— Nott me dijo que regresaste herida.

Astoria arquea una ceja ante la obviedad, pero asiente, mientras Huntington termina de vendarla; Harry estira sus brazos y se pone en pie, dispuesto a marcharse. Lleva sentado, dándole a beber ron a Astoria la última hora y sus oídos aún retumban del sonido de la batalla y los cañones. Quiere ir a su camarote y dormir a pierna suelta un buen rato.

— El tipo no vivirá para contarlo, — añade Astoria, probando la flexibilidad de sus vendajes con cuidado y Harry vuelve su atención hacia ella — Tenía familia, quiso defenderla. Estúpido. Tenían bonitas joyas, sin embargo.

Harry cierra los ojos con fuerza, y cierra la mano en un puño, pensando en la chica de esa casa, con la esperanza de que haya logrado sobrevivir. 

Draco sonríe y Astoria se levanta del camastro con cuidado, las sábanas están manchadas con sangre y la botella de ron se ha reducido a un cuarto. Tambalea un poco, y Draco la sostiene, antes de voltear hacia Harry.

— ¿Y tú, Potter? ¿No que querías vengarte?

Hay algo en su expresión que dice que quizás notó el momento de debilidad que Harry tuvo cuando Astoria relató lo de la familia esa, algo sarcástico y burlón que disgusta a Harry y lo hace escupir al lado. En ese momento es tanto el odio, que le da igual si lo abandonan en una isla después de esto.

— Yo tengo códigos, y me ciño a ellos. Me vengaré como me plazca, _Capitán._

Astoria frunce el ceño ante el desprecio con que utiliza el honorífico y Draco da un paso hacia él, intenciones claras en sus ojos.

— Me salvó la vida y me trajo a bordo. Vale la pena mantenerlo, capitán, aunque sería bueno enseñarle modales.

Ambos se quedan mirando a Astoria con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y esta se dirige hacia la puerta, ya más estable, pero levanta una mano cuando Draco hace ademán de ayudarla, y mira a Harry fijo y penetrante. 

— Ni una palabra, Potter.

Se quedan ambos solos en la habitación, Huntington retirándose del cuarto prestamente.

— ¿Zarpamos, capitán? — pregunta y Draco hace un gesto y el médico se retira, presumiblemente a izar la bandera, llamada de regreso de los piratas restantes.

Harry se queda callado, y la tensión en el cuarto asciende. 

— Un código, ¿no?— dice entonces Draco, y Harry asiente, las manos tensas alrededor de su cintura.

— Ni mujeres ni niños— afirma, y se encoge de hombros. Hay límites a la rabia de uno, cree Harry, hay gente que no tiene culpa, hay gente que es inocente. Sabe que Draco no tiene esos límites, pero son piratas, cada cual a su matanza. 

Draco asiente, procesando lo dicho, y al cabo de unos momentos se acerca, un golpe al pómulo, más un golpe de costado que un puño, tomando por sorpresa a Harry, que esperaba algo peor. 

— ¡Hey!— exclama, y Draco lo sostiene por el hombro, casi doloroso.

— No me vuelvas a faltar el respeto frente a mis subordinados, o no lo contarás, Potter— sus uñas se clavan duramente en la piel de su hombro y Harry suelta un ruidito de incomodidad; aún le duele esa zona de cuando se tiró para ayudar a Astoria y se dio un mal golpe. Draco lo suelta, finalmente, y su rostro es serio y amenazante.

— Dormirás en las bodegas y te quiero en cubierta apenas caiga el sol, ayudando con las velas. 

Sale del camarote como una tempestad, gritando en los pasillos, convocando a la tripulación, probablemente para calcular el botín y contar los heridos. 

Harry sale tras él, rumbo a su propio camarote. No hay rasgo de Blaise, así que debe estar en cubierta, con la tripulación, levando anclas para huir. Se deja caer en su litera, las heridas de sus costados ya limpiadas por Huntington y piensa en la chica de la casa, y el rostro de Draco, amenazante y serio, y se levanta.

En Tortuga decían que Harry tenía un deseo de muerte por la manera en que retaba a los más peligrosos y por cómo acabó enrolándose en el “Señor Oscuro”, pero la verdad es que Harry sabe cuándo puede estirar un poco más la cuerda y sabe que esta no es una de estas situaciones.

Las bodegas están frías, así que baja una manta y se acomoda en una esquina.

La manera en que Draco le golpeó el rostro le trae a la memoria los duelos de guanteletes que veía cuando niño, de la mano de su madre, en el feudo del norte de Francia en que vivían. Harry lo detesta un poco, detesta su manera prepotente de hablar, como si todo le perteneciese, y cómo la rabia lo consume hasta que casi no es humano, antes de un ataque portuario. 

Pero nota la tristeza debajo de esa rabia, nota la manera en que dudó cuando Harry dijo mujeres, y quiere saber. Quiere saber qué quiere vengar Draco, y por qué odia tanto los puertos adinerados. Quiere saber lo que oculta, que nadie sabe ni en Tortuga ni en lugar alguno bajo el firmamento. 

Se acomoda horizontal en el piso cuando cesa el griterío en la cubierta, y el movimiento del barco, cada vez más veloz, lo arrulla. Al poco tiempo oye pasos suaves y se pone alerta, pero es uno de la tripulación que le trae una manzana; es un chico, casi un niño, que dice llamarse Teddy. 

— No hagas ruido. Pensé que tendrías hambre. 

Se marcha con el mismo silencio con que bajó y Harry se queda mirando la manzana. Tan joven y con algo que vengar. 

La guarda en su bolsillo, cierra los ojos, y suspira, porque el cansancio lo sobrecoge, y tiene largas horas para aprovechar si es que tiene que ayudar con las velas al atardecer. El recuerdo de la criada de la casa saqueada lo asalta a último momento y se remueve bajo la manta.

Su madre era cristiana, y rezaba todas las noches y le enseñó a hacerlo con el cuidado de cada madre religiosa, transmitiéndole la fe que tanto atesoraba. Los años han pasado, sin embargo; y Harry ya no recuerda cómo rezar, olvidó las palabras del Padre Nuestro y el Ave María cuando abjuró del dios que permitió que sus padres y su familia murieran bajo la espada de soldados reales. 

Aun así, Harry cierra los ojos y le ruega al dios en que ya no cree por aquella muchacha, sola en medio de un ataque pirata y el fuego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si las causas, Buenos Aires era puerto cuando Argentina aún era el Virreinato de Río de La Plata. Aparte, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído o dejado kudos, son unos amores.


	3. Barbados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El viejo Tom trae una prisionera a bordo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ¿yo verdaderamente no pensaba escribir más en este universo? Pero soy una mujer débil, así que tengan este nuevo capítulo, y la inevitable certeza de que habrá otro, aunque no exactamente pronto. 
> 
> Disfruten :)

 

Es una prisionera y está embarazada, no debe tener más de unos pocos meses, porque su estómago aun no está lo suficientemente hinchado como para que sea obvio. La trae a bordo el viejo Tom, diciendo que era hija del alcalde, y Harry decide protegerla en ese instante, porque tiene un complejo de héroe que se manifiesta en las peores ocasiones, y porque la chica tiene el cabello rojizo, como Ginny.  

— ¿No crees que estarías preciosa en el camarote del Capitán, bonita?

El viejo Tom es cruel, sujetando a la chica por el brazo, y esta solloza, asustada. No dice nada sobre su embarazo, pero Harry  se fue cuando Hermione esperaba un hijo de Ron, con los ojos brillantes y el estómago ligeramente abultado, y la manera en que la chica tiene sus manos sobre su torso, aparentemente protegiéndose, grita otra cosa.

— Ey, Tom. ¿Por qué no me la dejas a mí?

La tripulación se ríe, y la risa de Tom es la más alta, gruesa y escalofriante. Harry sabe que Tom le tiene afecto, aunque no logra ver por qué, y es hora de usar eso a su beneficio.

(La chica luce pálida y asustada y Harry se pregunta si así lucía Ginny cuando los soldados invadieron su hogar y asesinaron a su familia por estar cercanos al puerto. Harry ruega que muriera rápido, de una bala a la cabeza, pero a veces sueña que la maltratan, que la torturan, y la oye gritar. Se despierta sudando frío y con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca puede volver a dormir después de eso.)

— Ah, Harry, ¿olvidándose de los códigos?

— Hay chicas bonitas en estos puertos que no se pueden pasar por alto, Tom.

Astoria tiene una mueca indiferente, y Harry se pregunta qué la hizo tan fría ante el sufrimiento ajeno, ante la muerte y la sangre. Parece que va a haber una discusión sobre quién se lleva a la chica, y Harry está dispuesto a pelear, pero el capitán sube a cubierta en ese momento, y todos se parten. Incluso Tom deja de sujetar el brazo de la chica y la empuja contra Harry, escabulléndose entre la tripulación.

— Qué he dicho sobre sobrevivientes.

Draco no parece contento ante la presencia de la chica, así que Harry la sujeta, ignorando la mueca de horror de la muchacha, y arquea una ceja graciosamente.

— ¿Qué solo mujeres bonitas?

Algunos se ríen, y Astoria rola los ojos. Draco hace una mueca, y sus ojos traspasan a Harry con desprecio. No dura mucho, y cuando se abre paso, pasando de largo al lado de Harry, su mirada es de indiferencia y el gris de sus ojos luce gélido.

— Deshazte de ella por la mañana. El resto, a sus labores. Zarpamos ahora. Se acabó el espectáculo.

La chica se desmaya en brazos de Harry, soltando un gemido de desesperación, y Harry maldice, llevándola a su camarote. La tripulación se desbanda, y algunos miran a Harry de reojo, con fastidio. Es irónico, porque susurran “malditos favoritos”, y Harry tiene problemas siquiera  para que el capitán le hable sin amenazas de por medio. Que se las gane es otro asunto.

Cuando llega al camarote,  deposita a la joven en su litera y se sienta en el piso, montando guardia; teme que si la deja sola le suceda algo, y es que la chica es bonita, elegante, y tiene los cabellos rojizos. La verdad es que a parte del cabello, no se parece en nada a Ginny.

Harry hizo las paces con la muerte de su prometida hace ya bastante tiempo; a veces la extraña, extraña su sonrisa y la manera en que lo quería como a nadie, pero la culpa ahoga los recuerdos más agradables. Porque si la hubiese querido como debía, jamás se habría marchado a buscar fortuna por la mar. A lo mejor, si la hubiese amado como ella lo amaba, no habría estado desesperado por zarpar, y habría podido proteger a su familia. De modo que la recuerda, la recuerda con culpa, y el cariño de lo perdido.

 (Que haya aceptado su muerte, y la muerte de su familia no significa que no arda, oscuro y violento, el deseo de venganza. Sabe que se han ido, y que la muerte de otros no los traerá de vuelta, pero eso no importa. La venganza habrá satisfecho su sed de sangre.)

— Bueno, al menos alguien te creyó, Potter.

Gira el rostro al momento, su cuerpo protegiendo a la chica, y dispuesto a pelear, pero es Astoria, apoyada contra el marco del camarote, y luce divertida.

— Pero qué-

— Te debía una, Potter, — lo corta, y continúa, mirándolo a los ojos,  y moviendo un brazo, reflejando indiferencia— ¿Sabes que por la madrugada  pasaremos por Barbados? Tienen un correo real, sabes, donde acogen mujeres de alcurnia y gran poder.

Dice las últimas palabras con sarcasmo y amargamente, pero Harry se queda callado, porque esta es Astoria ayudándolo, y a pesar de que le salvó la vida, Harry no se esperaba nada a cambio. Astoria entra al camarote y se sienta a los pies de la litera, sin desequilibrar a la chica desmayada.

— Puede que uno de los botes quede desatado y haya una emergencia a bordo que requiera toda nuestra atención.

Harry mira hacia la puerta, vigilante, y cuando regresa su atención, la mirada de Astoria es de complicidad.  No le da chance a decirle nada; Astoria se para de la litera, saliendo directo al pasadizo, no sin antes agregar, mientras sale, que-

— Espero que seas rápido, Potter. Tendrás una media hora.

Se marcha con la misma rapidez con que ha hablado, y Harry reflexiona sobre su idea inicial sobre ella. Quiere pensar que Astoria tiene lástima por la chica, pero la conversación que acaban de tener tiene más sabor de  transacción que de caridad.  Como sea, Harry no está dispuesto a mirarle el diente a este caballo en específico.

 

-

La chica se levanta a las pocas horas, y al ver a Harry en la habitación, sus ojos se abren de par en par y adquiere toda la pinta de querer  gritar. Así que Harry le tapa la boca antes de que ello suceda.

— Calla. No te haré nada. Si te callas, te ayudaré a huir.

La chica solloza, callada, y asiente. El silencio le dura menos de media hora, y cuando ve que Harry no hace nada amenazante, comienza a hablar, irrefrenable.

— ¿Qué quieren?, tengo familia en el continente, ellos les darán todo el oro que quieran, solo déjenme  ir.

Harry niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa burlona surgiendo ante  sus palabras.

— Pirata equivocado, querida. No me importa el dinero.

La chica parece incrédula y aterrada simultáneamente; Harry suspira.

— Mira, te voy a dejar en un correo real, ¿vale? En Barbados, antes de que despunte el día. Y hasta entonces, te vas a quedar quieta en ese camarote.

— ¿Por qué debería creerle?

Los ojos de la muchacha brillan momentáneamente de valentía y decisión, pero se apagan con la misma rapidez, aparentemente percatándose de que no está en la posición de requerir nada.

— Te lo dije, no me importa el dinero. Y estás embarazada… ninguna madre debería morir.

— Gabrielle.

Harry aparta los ojos de la puerta, que vigila, y los vuelve hacia la chica, Gabrielle, que luce más tranquila, y cuyos ojos parecen haberse enternecido. Sus brazos reposan en su vientre, como si protegiese una carga preciosa, y Harry no puede evitar que duela un poco el recuerdo de Hermione.

— Es mi nombre.

— Es bueno saberlo.

— Dime el tuyo.

Harry duda, y frunce el ceño, porque no es bueno eso de revelar nombres a gente que no sea pirata.

— Algún día querrás un favor, y la familia Delacour estará feliz de ayudarte, aunque seas un pirata.

Harry niega con la cabeza de nuevo, soltando una risa amarga.

— No quiero nada de su dinero mal ganado, niña. No es por tu nombre que no vas a morir hoy. No soy mejor que ninguno de los piratas a bordo, y deberías mantener eso en mente.

Es mentira, y lo sabe, porque esta chica podría acabar mucho peor, podría acabar en el mar,  muerta y deshonrada y su cuerpo jamás sería hallado, pero ha tenido suerte. Gabrielle decide callarse, aparentemente intimidada, y Harry espera al ruido que lo alerte de que la técnica de distracción de Astoria está funcionando. Blaise no ha llegado al camarote, y Harry solo puede suponer que ha sido fuera de alguna concesión de privacidad, rara entre piratas, pero típica de Blaise.

El sonido de gritos en la proa, alejado de los barcos de rescate, alerta a Harry, y oye el sonido de pies rápidos corriendo por el pasadizo, casi toda la tripulación en dirección al disturbio. Harry se queda en el camarote con Gabrielle unos minutos, y luego la jala en dirección contraria a los gritos, en dirección a los barcos de rescate.

Uno de ellos está casi libre de amarras, y Harry sube en él con la chica; la costa no está lejos,  están tan cerca que si avanzaran unos kilómetros más, estarían en riesgo de encallar. Astoria ha ido bastante lejos para asegurarse de que la chica salga viva, por lo visto.

El trecho hasta la playa  es corto y rápido, y cuando Gabrielle toca arena, los vestidos mojándose, corre hacia a la ciudad, volteando solo una vez.

— Gracias, pirata.

Harry emprende el regreso a prisa, aunque resignado. Es mucho esperar que no se hayan dado cuenta, piensa, pero cuando sube al barco por las amarras que dejó Astoria colgando, no se espera que Draco lo esté esperando, Astoria dos pasos atrás.  El resto de la tripulación brilla de ausencia, probablemente ya en los camarotes, y Harry duda antes de saltar a cubierta.

La furia en el rostro de Draco es atemorizante, y una vez que Harry está seguro, dos pies en cubierta y nada temblando, Draco lo empuja nuevamente contra el borde.

— Dame una razón por la que no debería dejarte abandonado en alguna isla del Caribe ahora mismo, bastardo.

Harry se agarra de sus bíceps, tratando de equilibrar su peso para no caer hacia atrás, y Draco prácticamente le ruge. Astoria no se mueve, aunque su rostro revela un poco  de preocupación.

— Mierda, estaba embarazada, Draco. Era una mujer embarazada.

— ¿Y eso te da derecho a traicionar a la tripulación, Potter? ¿Y la próxima vez, cuando una puta parisina te bata las pestañas, nos entregarás a la Armada Francesa?

Harry no se espera el golpe a la garganta y sus rodillas se vencen. Tose descontroladamente, y lo único que lo sostiene es el cuerpo de Draco, amenazante, contra el borde de la cubierta.

— No… no dirá nada, maldición.  Y estaremos demasiado lejos, si es que deciden buscarnos—  musita,  la  voz carrasposa; le va a doler la garganta por días, maldición.

 — Cómo mierda sabes eso.

— No lo sé, vale. Déjame ir. Abandóname en una puta isla, no romperé mi código por ti, Draco.

Astoria niega la cabeza detrás de ellos, y Draco retrocede un paso. Su mano va a su cinto, y Harry cierra los ojos un momento, porque si Draco piensa matarlo en plena cubierta, Harry planea terminar de decir lo que quiere.

— No mato mujeres, Draco. Ni lo permito si puedo evitarlo. Pero jamás, jamás, traicionaría a mi tripulación por una mujer. Mi lealtad, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, está con usted… Capitán.

No hay nada deshonesto en su voz, y  Draco parece turbado. Qué, ¿nadie le ha declarado lealtad antes? Pues, eso es triste. Cuando Harry era pirata bajo el mando de  Sirius, las cosas eran más sencillas, y estas cosas de lealtad se hablaban. Puede que sea porque Sirius robaba por felicidad y tonterías, no te jode.

Draco es pirata por venganza, e incluso cuando está turbado y furioso, es ridículamente atractivo. Harry pensó que era cosa de un día, pero, aparentemente, está condenado a encontrar a su capitán emocionalmente perturbado y sediento de sangre lo suficientemente atractivo como para intentar algo en cualquier momento. La sensación le sorprende en los momentos más inesperados e inapropiados, como ahora, que claramente está al borde de la vida o muerte.

De todas maneras, eso no es motivo para nada. Harry es leal por naturaleza, al margen de las malas decisiones hechas en el pasado, pero no regala su lealtad por los mares. Es leal a Draco porque a veces lo mira y se reconoce en algunas actitudes, en el duelo y en la necesidad de cuidar de los suyos; porque el hombre sabe los nombres de toda su tripulación y trata con cuidado al pequeño Teddy, porque  los protege a punta de espada y pólvora.

Podrá no ser el capitán más sensible de los siete mares, pero es difícil no confiar en alguien así, dedicado a una venganza, pero capaz de ver más allá de ello. Puede haber matado gente, vale, pero todos matamos a alguien en algún momento, sino que le pregunten a Harry.

(Su madre lo habría echado de casa si hubiese sabido que sería un pirata, si hubiese sabido que mataría gente y robaría sin provocación. Pero, bueno, su madre fue asesinada a sangre fría por un grupo de soldados cuando no tenía relación alguna con la guerra, así que Harry tiene sus reservas con respecto a qué consideraría Dios más apropiado.)

— No tienes razones para serme leal, Potter.

Draco luce furioso, todavía, como si pensase que Harry miente, así que Harry se encoge de hombros.

— Las tengo. Eres mi capitán, no te entiendo, te  respeto y eso.

Draco suelta un sonido de incredulidad, y Astoria suelta una risotada abiertamente.

— Si esto es tu respeto, no quiero conocer tu insolencia, Potter— dice Astoria, los ojos burlones, y Draco esboza una media sonrisa condescendiente.  

— Resiento eso, Astoria.

— Deberíamos saquear Barbados y enseñarte una lección, Potter— musita Draco, acabando con el humor, pero manteniendo la voz casual, lo que lo hace más amenazante, pero el miedo nunca ha detenido a Harry.

— Tendría que pasar exactamente por encima de mi cadáver, Capitán.

Es irreverente, y Draco podría hacer exactamente eso, dispararle en la frente y pasar de largo, porque no necesita un subordinado con ideas estúpidas y un complejo de héroe inapropiado en un pirata.

Draco frunce el ceño, y avanza veloz, sus manos yendo directo al cuello de Harry con frustración. Astoria da un paso adelante, y Harry inhala una bocanada de aire abruptamente, sorprendido y ligeramente atemorizado. Los pulgares de Draco se hunden en su tráquea, pero sin verdadera presión.  Los ojos de Draco relucen con la luz de la luna que se desvanece lentamente, y un poco del terror que invade a Harry cesa. Draco lo mira a los ojos, y ya no es una mirada frustrada, sino de curiosidad y algo que Harry sabe que es interés, y que enciende una llamarada de deseo en la base de su estómago. Siente que le falta un poco el aire, y ello intensifica el sentimiento de las manos de Draco cubriendo la totalidad de su cuello.

— Que no vuelva a suceder, Potter.

Harry asiente, incapaz de encontrar su voz, y Draco deja de presionar su tráquea.

— O conocerás la mar.

— ¿Como alimento para los peces? Eso es terrible, Capitán. Le acabo de declarar mi lealtad.

Draco arquea una ceja, y le da la espalda. Se retira a pasos largos, las botas haciendo ruido con casa paso, y Astoria se queda con Harry, manos al cinto, y una mirada divertida. Se acerca y Harry le sonríe, aún apoyado contra la baranda de la cubierta y sobándose el cuello con una mano.

— ¿Te emociona nuestro capitán, Potter?

— Palabras fuertes para una señorita.

Astoria le pega un golpe al brazo, fuerte, y se encoge de hombros. Harry se pregunta si habrá algo entre Astoria y Draco, pero Astoria no parece molesta en lo absoluto, y la verdad no hay nada de lo que pudiera estar celosa.

— Estamos a mano, Harry.

El cambio de tema es súbito, pero Harry asiente la cabeza y musita a su vez, la voz repentinamente seria.

— Gracias.

Astoria hace un sonido de concesión y se marcha sin prisas.

Cuando Harry regresa al camarote, Blaise está recostado en su litera con el ceño fruncido y luciendo auténticamente confuso.

— ¿Sigues vivo?

Harry se toma un momento para pensar que sí, probablemente en otro barco habría muerto, y cómo se debe haber visto, que se marchara y no hubiesen rastros ni de él, ni de la chica. Como si hubiese fugado con ella.

—Aparentemente, sí.

— Favoritismo— musita Blaise, luciendo divertido y negando con la cabeza— Y tú, encima. 

— Celos, Blaise. Celos.


	4. La suerte del ahorcado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día se les acaba la suerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, otros proyectos me absorbieron, y, la verdad, no hay excusa que valga. Pero para los que aún siguen ahí, gracias, y espero que les guste.

 

Un día se les acaba la suerte.

No recuerda cómo fue exactamente, recuerda que abordaron un bajel de mercancías que se dirigía a Panamá. Astoria a la cabecera, y Draco gritando órdenes, recuerda a Blaise a su lado, ondeando una cimitarra, y después, gritos y pólvora por doquier.

Debió salir a cubierta apenas oyó el cañonazo, pero no. Demórate un poco, Harry, trata de sacar ese reloj de su cofre para llevarte las bonitas esmeraldas incrustadas. Blaise bajó a por el, el rostro contorsionado, mas su voz sonó calma, carente de expresión.

— La Armada Inglesa a la vista.

Los pocos tripulantes del barco que siguen vivos renuevan sus ganas de luchar, y Harry no se explica, porque sale a cubierta, y la Armada está abordando el barco. Solo quedan él y Blaise y un soldado real le dispara a Blaise en el pecho y lo siguiente que sabe es que está en una celda, solo, la camisa ensangrentada y hecha jirones, y su garganta seca y áspera como una lija, imposibilitándole hablar.

Está en tierra firme, no hay movimiento y puede sentir el polvo bajo su cuerpo… y hay tres paredes de piedra a su alrededor, con su respectiva reja de prisión. Blaise no está a la vista, y Harry se espera lo peor, pero no quiere pensarlo.

Se le ha acabado la suerte.

 

-

 

— Toma, y habla.

Al segundo día le alcanzan un poco de agua y pan, y un hombre, con sus insignias británicas, se sienta en una silla frente a las rejas, del otro lado.

— ¿Dónde está Blaise?

— ¿Ah, tu compañero? Muerto, verás. Un pirata menos,  no es gran problema, ¿no? Pero tú estás vivo, y tenemos un trato para ti.

Blaise muerto. Harry asiente, y mastica su pan lentamente, pensando cómo escapar y vengarlo. Blaise era su amigo, y estos perros lo han matado sin compasión, con sus estúpidas creencias, como si ser pirata le quitase a Blaise el derecho a respirar, estar vivo y fastidiar a Harry robándole sus raciones.

— Nos dices dónde encontrar a tu capitán, y nosotros te dejamos ir, con el cuello intacto.

Quieren a Draco. Harry toma agua, y entrecierra los ojos, examinando al hombre frente a él. Es un hombre regordete, de cabellos negros y luce perfectamente despreciable. Tiene cuatro galones, y para Harry eso no significa nada, pero a lo mejor es Mayor, Comodoro, o algo así. Le vale mierda.

Si fuese otro pirata en sus manos, se dice, probablemente accedería al trato, porque un pirata es su primera prioridad. Si tú no te salvas el cuello nadie te lo va a salvar, hombre, ley primera de la vida. Para mala suerte de este tipo, le ha tocado lidiar con el pirata con más escrúpulos morales de este lado del Pacífico.

— No sé, Sir, Blaise era mi compañero.

Habla con la boca llena, y traga ruidosamente; es un alivio para su estómago poder finalmente comer algo, y ver la cara del tipo agriarse es parte del espectáculo.

— No me digas que te da pena, ¿eran muy cercanos?— le espeta, burlón, el imbécil británico, e incluso si fuese más agradable, Harry no le diría nada. Es inglés y es un soldado real, por ahí ya perdió toda chance de que obedezca. Es como si las entrañas de Harry se retorcieran ante la idea de mostrar respeto a esta autoridad en específico.

— Como hermanos, hombre, esto me pesa. Necesitaré un incentivo más grande que pan y agua para superar su muerte.

Piensa rápido, las rejas de la cárcel no son muy fuertes  y el tipo no está armado; hay otro que sí está armado en la puerta, y probablemente haya más en la calle. Maldición.

El barco no estaba cuando salieron a cubierta, y faltan pocas horas para el anochecer. ¿Los habrán seguido a la ciudad? Los abandonaron, Harry lo sabe, y es que era la única chance. No debieron haberse relajado por estar en América. Malditos traidores, más les vale que vengan a salvarle esta noche, porque  de lo contrario escapará e irá a patearle el trasero a Draco sea como sea.

A Harry la ambigüedad moral le pega de perlas, pero hay cosas, como el honor,  el valor, y el no dejar a tu tripulación que siempre le han parecido más importantes que cualquier otra cosa. Pirata o no pirata.

— No estás en posición de negociar, verás.

La sonrisa que aparece en la cara del hombre es enferma, y Harry le corresponde  con su sonrisa más perturbadora.

— Pero quién entonces le dirá donde se oculta el temido capitán del Señor Oscuro.

Ha recuperado las fuerzas un poco, y trata de no tomar más agua de la cuenta, para no perder lo que tiene en el estómago. Tiene varias heridas, mas  hay una en su costado que le molesta especialmente. No es muy profunda,  pero la camisa se ha pegado a la herida, la sangre ya seca, y sabe que va a ser una tortura una vez que Huntington lo cure. Porque Harry va a salir de este lugar como sea.

Que le perdonen sus antepasados por no querer reencontrarse con ellos;  la horca nunca ha sonado muy bonita, y ahora tiene motivos para vivir más allá de su sed de venganza, como patearle el trasero al Capitán por abandonarlos, y vengar a Blaise… Oh, bueno, a lo mejor la venganza sigue siendo su único motivo.

El hombre se levanta de su silla, y debe ser de noche ya, porque el hombre con las llaves, unos metros más a la izquierda, está bostezando cada dos minutos.

— Al amanecer va a la horca. Piense bien si realmente le quiere ser leal a un pirata.

Bueno, eso empeora la situación.

El tipo se marcha, flanqueado por sus guardias, y el hombrecillo bostezante sigue en su banqueta, las llaves colgando de su cinto.  Harry se queda quieto,  y joder, la calculó mal. ¿A lo mejor le estaban mintiendo? ¿Y si tienen a alguien más? No, solo quedaban él y Blaise. Debería haber agachado la cabeza por una vez. Esto es lo que pasa cuando te crían padres cariñosos que te dejan expresarte libremente, se dice, y se rehúsa a arrepentirse de su jovialidad. Las rejas de la prisión siguen exactamente frente a él, sin embargo y Harry hace una mueca.

Maldición.

Podría huir, pero dónde refugiarse. Huir es lo de menos, y aunque esté débil, Harry ha conocido el dolor antes, así que no debería ser muy difícil, considerando que el guardia parece quedarse dormido a momentos. Tiene que saber dónde está, de todos modos, porque de qué le sirve huir  si no sabe a dónde ir.

— Oy, hombre.

El guardia pestañea, entrecerrando los ojos y hace un gesto con la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Cristo, niño, deben haberte pegado fuerte en la cabeza para que no te acuerdes.

No es un anciano, pero debe tener sus años. Parece buena gente, y Harry sonríe la sonrisa inocente que irremediablemente enternece  a la gente desprevenida, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Así que pirata no?

—  De alguna manera he de comer, señor.

El señor se ríe por lo bajo, y asiente, antes de acomodarse mejor en su banqueta.

—Valiente nos has salido. — ríe un poco y bosteza sonoramente— Estás en Barbados, chico.

No jodas.

Barbados.

La chica.

Este es un día de suerte, si es que alguna vez ha visto uno.

— ¿Sí? Nunca he estado acá. ¿Es grande la ciudad?

El hombre se encoge de hombros, relajado. Bosteza cada vez más y parece seguro de la fortaleza de las rejas, si la manera en que solo lleva un arcabuz es señal de algo. A Harry le apena, pero lo va a dejar lelo de un golpe a la cabeza y va a huir como una liebre una vez que se presente la oportunidad. A menos que el hombre se quede dormido, claro, lo que simplificaría las cosas.

— No mucho, hay varias familias, pero no mucho dinero, si me entiendes. Mal lugar para un pirata, digo yo. Por lo tanto, buen lugar para la gente.

Harry se ríe, y piensa. Necesita confirmar que la chica Delacour sigue en Barbados.

— Aunque hace unos meses llegó una chica, secuestrada por piratas. Uff, mal asunto, no deberías juntarte con esa gente chaval. Una Delacour, al final ha acabado quedándose; no es bueno hacerse a la mar con un embarazo, pero qué sabré yo de eso.

Es el mejor tipo de hombre, el hombre que habla y llena el silencio con cosas superfluas, que nunca son tan superfluas. Harry ha aprendido a apreciar el habla como un arma muy útil, y este hombre bendito acaba de probar por enésima vez que más moscas se ganan con miel que con hiel. Ojala que no lo encarcelen cuando Harry huya.

— ¿Los Delacour? ¿De los de Francia?

— Esos mismos. Y ahora la chica se recupera en su bonita casa por el muelle, a pesar de su secuestro. Por el muelle, en serio. Yo no querría ver el mar en lo que me resta de vida.

— Debe haber sido una mala experiencia.

—La chica dijo que la había rescatado un pirata. Bueno, piratas buenos y malos ha de haber, ¿no?

Bendita la madre que parió a este hombre.

— Que Dios le oiga, señor.

— Y que a usted también, hermano. Mañana al amanecer viene el padre a confesarle, para que se vaya derechito para arriba.

Maldición.

 — Hm, gracias.

 

-

 

Huir es fácil. El hombre se queda dormido a cierto punto en medio de la noche, y no es difícil empujar con todo su peso contra las rejas (madera casi hueca, la humedad de la isla haciendo su parte) y cuando hay una apertura, se escurre por ahí. El hombre sigue dormido y a Harry le tienta el despedirse, pero no es tonto.

A buscar a Delacour es. Está casi, totalmente, seguro de que su tripulación vendrá por él, la pregunta es cuándo.

A lo mejor hoy, o en dos semanas, y Harry no puede vagar por las calles o por la playa mirando el mar como viuda de marinero, porque entonces su honra de pirata morirá un fin desagradable junto con su cuello. Así que Gabrielle es su única vía.

No hay más guardias afuera, y las sospechas de Harry vuelan por los aires. ¿A lo mejor hay algún evento? ¿O están preparándose para algo? ¿Cambio de guardia? Hace su camino hacia el puerto rápido,  escabulléndose por la zona sombría de las casas, y tomando caminos alternos por la playa. El muelle está más o menos alejado de la ciudad en sí, y Harry apoya la incredulidad de su carcelero, porque, vamos, la chica fue secuestrada por piratas, qué persona cuerda vuelve a vivir cerca al mar.

Casa bonita, ¿no?

La herida en su costado punza cada vez más fuerte, y Harry sabe que le está viniendo una fiebre en la manera en que sus manos tiemblan y su cabeza arde. Necesita un doctor, lo sabe, y espera que Gabrielle lo reconozca, al menos.

Hay luces por el muelle, y varias casas. Si le preguntan a Harry, ninguna es bonita, y duda largo rato, hasta que se percata de que una de ellas tiene engravado en las rejas, la D del escudo de los Delacour, y Harry golpea la reja, fuerte.

A los pocos minutos sale una criada, y al verlo suelta un grito agudo,  aterrorizada. Harry comprende que no debe lucir como un dios, considerando que la herida en su costado se siente húmeda, y que sus ropas son más trapos que otra cosa, pero esto es escandaloso.

Lo siguiente que ve es a Gabrielle, llamada por el grito, y sujetando un arma. Hace mucho calor, una cantidad excesiva de calor y Gabrielle lleva un camisón largo y con lazos, a la moda francesa, que se abulta en su estómago, y Harry simplemente se alegra de que en sus ojos haya reconocimiento, aunque le esté apuntando con una carabina más vieja que Europa misma.

— Tú

— Que bueno que me recuerdas.

Y luego todo se torna negro.

 

-

Ginny, en la casa, los ojos llorosos y las manos crispadas.

— ¿Por qué te quieres ir, Harry?

Puede ver el fuego, oír los gritos, como si hubiese estado ahí. Puede ver a los soldados invadiendo el pueblo, incendiando todo a su paso. El calor sofoca su garganta y el dolor, el ardor del fuego en su piel se vuelve cada vez más intenso.  Un aldeano negando con la cabeza, musitando “ _no sobrevivió nadie, disculpe”._

_No. No._

— Tienes que volver, hijo. Al menos para el cumpleaños de tu padre. Dios sabe que si Sirius no visitara no tendrías estas ideas en la cabeza, pero bueno, qué se va a hacer. Ve, ve, y regresa.

El adiós de su madre, y los fantasmas de sus amigos, de su padre, con sus miradas adustas, culpándolo, y Harry siente que se ahoga. Que se ahoga en el mar de noche, y le preguntan, todos, y a la vez, _por qué no volviste, por qué tardaste tanto, por qué no llegaste._

_—Va a sobrevivir, señorita. La fiebre debería romper esta noche. Lo peor ya ha pasado._

 

\--

— No necesito tu ayuda, blah blah blah. Todos los hombres son iguales. Bravuconería hasta que les llega el día. Días de fiebre y sueño, y todas esas heridas, qué le habrá sucedido.

Harry despierta en una cama, suave bajo su peso y con una voz de mujer resonándole en los oídos. Es extraño, y le duele un poco el pecho cuando abre los ojos. Es la primera vez que despierta de esa manera en mucho tiempo.

Hay vendas cubriendo su torso y parece que alguien lo metió a una tina en algún momento, porque ya no hay sangre en su piel, y su cabello está húmedo sobre la almohada.  Gabrielle lo mira desde una silla, sentada frente a la cama con un libro entre las manos, vestida como la noble que es, y Harry le sonríe.

— Señorita.

— ¿Ahora sí me dirás tu nombre?

Harry hace una mueca, incorporándose un poco, y es curioso, pero recordaba más dolor. Deben haber pasado días, si es que su herida está lo suficientemente recuperada como para no causarle un dolor inmediato al erguirse. Ni siquiera piensa en mentirle a la chica. Si quisiera entregarlo ya lo habría hecho, sin necesidad de cuidar de él.

— Harry Potter, su gracia.

— ¿Puedo saber qué te sucedió?— inquiere la chica, y Harry se encoge de hombros, sintiendo un ligero tirón en su costado.

— Gajes del oficio de ser un pirata, señorita.

Gabrielle arquea una ceja y cierra su libro por completo, pero se queda callada un momento, y Harry aprovecha para observar dónde está. Es una habitación pequeña, probablemente de servicio, pero todo luce cuidado. Aparte de la cama, hay un par de armarios y la silla en la que reposa Gabrielle, cuyo rostro ha tomado un gesto más relajado ante sus palabras.

— Llámame Gabrielle. No necesitas contarme qué te pasó, pero puedes quedarte el tiempo necesario— le dice, y una mano va a su vientre, en un gesto involuntario— Marti no es chismosa, y si le pides las cosas bonito, te proveerá de lo que necesites.

Hay algo en su sonrisa, afectuoso, que Harry achaca al hecho de que las embarazadas suelen ser emocionales. Hermione lo era, al menos. Entiende la gratitud de Gabrielle, pero le incomoda un poco. No es un héroe, por Cristo, es un pirata; ha matado tanta gente que ha perdido la cuenta de los cadáveres. La mirada franca de Gabrielle lo fuerza a desviar la mirada hacia las frazadas en que está envuelto, necesitando cambiar el tema e inquieto.

— ¿Cómo está el bebé?

Sale de la nada, y Gabrielle parece sorprendida por el súbito cambio de tema, pero sonríe radiante, volviendo la mirada a su vientre. Hay algo esencialmente bueno en su semblante, y Harry no es un héroe, pero verla viva y pensar que tendrá a su hijo, lo hace sentir un poco menos furioso, un poco menos vengativo. Al menos algo salió bien de todo ese desastre.

— Bien, bien. Patea fuerte y-

La puerta se entreabre en ese momento, cortando a Gabrielle, y entra la muchacha de servicio, una mujer de cierta edad, haciendo una leve reverencia.

— Su comida está servida, señora.

Gabrielle sujeta su libro y se levanta de la silla con cierta dificultad.

— Está bien, Marti, voy. Hazme un favor y tráele una bandeja de comida también a Harry, que debe estar en los huesos.

Harry niega con la cabeza, divertido, mientras Gabrielle se dirige a la puerta. Se va a volver a echar en la cama, dispuesto a descansar un rato más, cuando la chica se detiene en la puerta, girando el rostro, y le pregunta, curiosa-

— ¿Qué sucedió con tu tripulación? ¿Por qué no están contigo?

Ah, pero no es esa una buena pregunta.

— ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que llegué acá?

— Tres, sin contar este. ¿Es que van a venir por ti? Pensé que los piratas cambiaban de tripulación a cada rato.

Harry se queda en silencio, y Gabrielle parece tomárselo como el fin de la conversación porque musita un “lo siento” y cierra la puerta tras ella.

Han pasado cuatro días, y no hay noticias de Draco, y Harry comienza a ver la posibilidad de que no vayan a rescatarlo. Al fin y al cabo, son piratas. 


End file.
